


All I Need

by Marimimi14



Series: Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Professional Exy (All For The Game), Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, everest-oc - Freeform, juniper-oc - Freeform, pro!Neil, pro!andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: It's finally time for the Foxes to meet Juniper and Everest.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Series: Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654528
Comments: 8
Kudos: 217





	All I Need

Their group chat was lit up non-stop after the pictures of Everest and Juniper hit the web. Except for the call with Aaron, Andrew and Neil didn’t respond to any of them. They had a press conference the next day to address everything about their kids. They wanted to concentrate on that first and after answer all the questions their friends and family could have. They didn’t send the kids to school on that day and brought them to the stadium where the conference would take place. There was already a lot of people on the premise when they arrived. They entered by the back door. The one reserved for players and other employees. Juniper and Everest followed them. They first had a meeting in their coach’s office.

“Good morning.” He greeted them. He tried to smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. He looked like he didn’t sleep all night.

Andrew nodded and Neil simply shrugged.

“What’s your plan?” Their coach asked.  
“To tell the truth.” Neil said.

Their coach nodded at that. It wasn’t like they had much choice.

“Ok. That’s good. Neil I’m begging you to spare the journalists. Don’t make any of them cry.” He pleaded.  
“It depends. If they ask stupid questions, I won’t hesitate to tell them.”

The coach rubbed his face with his hand, letting out a long sigh. He looked over at Andrew with a pleading look.

“Don’t look at me like that. I can’t control what comes out of his mouth.” Andrew said flatly.

Juniper giggled a little at that. Everest looked like he found the exchange was even more amusing as it went on. Their coach sighed again and shook his head.

“Don’t I know that. I should’ve had a clause in your contract about that. I’m just asking you to try.”  
“Ok. I’ll do my best.” Neil finally said with a roll of his eyes.

Their coach thanked them and told them to go get ready. The conference would start in 15 minutes. Juniper and Everest stayed in the team’s lounge. They had a tv where they would be able to watch the conference which will be live across a multitude of sports channels. They also both have some homework to finish.

Andrew and Neil then went to their locker room to change into their after-game interview suits. Neil always hated said suit.

“You’re going to tear them apart.” Andrew said after a moment of silence.

It wasn’t a question.

“I haven’t decided yet. It really depends on what they’ll ask.” Neil said.

Andrew nodded at that. He knew that even if he had an attitude problem and a big mouth, Neil rarely went after someone unless he had a reason. Sure, sometimes it was a small and petty reason, but he always had one.

A staff from their team came into the room and told them it was time. They followed them into a room that was filled to the brim with reporters and cameras. The flashes went off as soon as they stepped in the place. They both ignored every scream of their name and sat at the table that was facing the sea of people.

The room was chaotic a few more minutes until the reporters calmed down. Noticing that none of them would answer their questions if they all spoke at the same time. When the room was silent, Andrew did a quick glance in Neil's direction.

“We’re here today to talk about the pictures of us that everyone saw yesterday. Before you can ask any more questions, yes, they are our kids, yes they are adopted.” Neil said.

The room erupted in another burst of noise. Then just like the first time they calmed down and organized themselves to ask their questions.

“Since when do you have the kids?”  
“We were their foster parents for the past four months. The adoption was finalized two days ago.” Neil explained.  
“What are their names?” Someone else screamed.  
“That’s none of your business.” Andrew said flatly.

The questions continued on the same path for a few minutes. Still invasive, but mostly innocent.

“Are you worried about your past interfering with your parenting style?”

Neil’s head snapped in the journalist’s direction. Andrew had gone rigid in his chair. The journalist had at least the decency to look sorry about their question. The room went silent after that.

“I’m not sure what you meant by that? Could you explain?” Neil finally asked. The smile on his face would make anyone squirm in place. Neil didn’t need a mirror to know it was his father’s smile.

The journalist tried to stutter an answer. Saying something about their network writing the questions for them.

“You still chose to ask the question.” Andrew pointed out. His stare was cold and unforgiving.  
“If you ask a question about our past you must not value your life very much.” Neil said.

The journalist’s face was red with shame and their hands were shaking, their phone wobbling.

“What? You don’t like when your life is the center of attention?” Neil asked with feigned innocence. “You don’t seem to mind when it’s someone else.”

Before the situation could degenerate, even more, their coach put an end to the press conference and hurried Neil and Andrew out of the room. Neil looked at his coach, daring him to make a comment about his outburst. Their coach held his gaze for a second, before turning away and muttering under his breath as he went back in his office.

“At least, that part his over.” Andrew said when their coach was gone.  
“What do you mean?” Neil asked.  
“Well, now we can’t ignore the Foxes anymore.” Andrew stated.

Neil smiled. The Foxes were the last of his worries. Yeah, some of them would probably be a little bit of an asshole about it (read Aaron and Kevin) but he was sure most of them will be supportive.

“Yes or no?” Neil asked, lifting his hand in Andrew’s direction but stopping before actually touching him.  
Andrew looked at him for a moment. “Yes.”  
Neil intertwined his fingers with Andrew’s. “Let’s go back home.”

***

It took almost a month before they could arrange a meeting with all of the Foxes. They had to compose with Matt and Kevin’s schedule who were also playing professionally in different teams. Neil and Andrew were also very busy with their own games and practices. They also had to find a date where it would be possible for Nicky to fly over from Germany. They finally found a weekend in the middle of October where everyone was free.

The week before said weekend had been a little hectic in the Josten-Minyard household. Juniper had failed a geometry exam and it took a lot of reassurances that her life wasn’t over. Everest had been in a bad mood all week because his friend Gabby wasn’t at school since she had the flue. On top of that, Neil and Andrew had their regular practices and also, they had to make sure the house was ok to receive all their guests.

“Fuck it. We’ll just order pizza.” Neil said one night when the kids were in bed and they were trying to decide what to do for food.  
“Sure. Why not. Kevin will be please with our choice of food.” Andrew said.  
“Who cares about Kevin. It’s not like we eat pizza every night.” Neil replied.

Andrew simply shrugged. He really didn’t care as long as he could have ice cream after.

Then on the day of the visit, the kids looked even antsier.

“What if they don’t like us?” Juniper asked while looking down at her feet.  
“That’s impossible Jun.” Neil tried to reassure her. It was also the truth. There was no way any of them wouldn’t like the kids.  
“That’s a lot of people at the same time.” Everest stated. He was sprawled on the couch with the tv turned on. Even if he wasn’t watching it.  
“Renee will be there.” Andrew reminded them. Juniper lit up at the mention of Renee. “And if it’s ever too much, you come to tell us and we’ll ask them to leave.”  
“But it’s your family! I don’t want you to ask them to leave!” Everest exclaimed.  
“If the attention is too much and it makes you uncomfortable, we’ll have no remorse to ask them to leave,” Neil assured him. “Your well-being is the top priority.”

The kids seemed to calm down with those reassurances. They spent the rest of the time watching tv. Laughing at some weird cartoons that Neil didn’t recognize.

They all turned to the door when they heard the knock. Andrew stood up and went to open the door.

“Hey, guys!” Nicky exclaimed as soon as the door was open.

Erik and he were standing on the porch with the brightest smile. Andrew, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and let them in. They joined Neil and the kids in the living room.

“Oh my god! It’s true! Erik, it’s true!” Nicky exclaimed as soon as he saw Juniper and Everest. He turned to his boyfriend with an excited smile.

Juniper and Everest looked at each other with a confused look. They had heard a lot of stories about the Foxes (nothing too graphic for now. That would come later). And they had always been a little skeptical about the stories with Nicky. As if they couldn’t believe he was this extra.

“Juniper, Everest, this is Nicky and his boyfriend Erik. Nicky is Andrew’s cousin.” Neil did the presentation with a little smile.

Nicky took two big steps and crushed Neil in a hug. He knew better than to hug Andrew, but Neil indulged him most of the time.

“It’s good to see you,” Nicky said when he let go. “And it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said turning to Juniper and Everest with a smile.

Juniper blushed and smiled behind her hands. They could tell that she liked Nicky’s energetic vibe. Everest also seemed to relax. It was probably a good thing then that Nicky was the first one to arrive.

Nicky plopped down on the couch and started to talk to the kids. Asking them about their schools and their friends. Neil, Andrew and Erik stayed a little behind.

“That will certainly get him more determine in having kids of our own.” Erik said as he watched Nicky interact with Juniper and Everest.

Neil looked at Erik in surprise. He had no idea they had plans to have children.

“He’ll be great at it,” Andrew said, which surprised Neil even more.

Then he remembered that Nicky had been the twins’ guardian all through high school and college. It hadn’t been easy, but Nicky sure did a damn good job with them.

“Yeah. I know.” Erik said with a smile.

Before any of them could say anything, the doorbell rang in the house. Neil actually went to open the door. Matt, Dan, Renee, and Allison were standing in front of him. He let them in with a smile. They all gave him a big hug as they passed next to him and went to the living room.

“Guys. This is Matt, Dan, Allison, and you already know Renee.” Neil said interrupting their conversation with Nicky.

Juniper bolted out of the couch and jumped in Renee’s arms. When Renee put her down again, she turned to the others and said hi. Everest stayed sitting but still gave a big wave to the run.

“What the hell Neil.” Allison said as she punched him gently on the shoulder.  
“What?” He asked with indignation. “What did we do?”  
“Well, first of all, you two have kids! And you didn’t even tell us.” Matt said. He tried to be offended, but his wide smile ruined the image he was trying to project.  
“And Dan and Matt were supposed to have kids first,” Allison said waving her hands in Dan’s direction. Dan who was six months pregnant. “I lost so much money because of you two.” She said pointing to Andrew and Neil.

Neil had the decency to look a little sheepish. Andrew simply flipped Allison off with an indifferent stare.

“What?” Everest asked a little confused.  
“One important thing to know, Foxes bet on everything.” Andrew informed him with a shrug.  
“That’s true. Let me tell you about that time when we all thought Andrew…” Nicky's story was interrupted by the doorbell again.

Andrew, not wanting to hear whatever his cousin was about to say, went and opened the door. At least, it was the last time. Aaron, Katelyn, and Kevin stood in his entrance.

“Everyone is in the living room.” Andrew said without a hello.

Aaron nodded and went to the living room, Katelyn following him. She gave Andrew a smile and didn’t seem to mind when Andrew didn’t return the gesture. Kevin stayed behind with Andrew.

“So, kids.” He started.

Andrew stared at him. Kevin was clearly not done with what he wanted to say.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Kevin continued.  
Andrew squinted his eyes at him. “If you’re here to be an asshole, you can leave already.”  
“I’m just saying. Like with Neil’s deal with the Moriyama is having children the best idea.” Kevin said trying to defend his point of view.  
“First it was the struggle of being a queer athlete and now it’s the struggle of having kids. Yes, we thought about it, Kevin. And the Moriyama don’t care as long as Neil plays. You surely saw our last game. Tell me, is Neil about to stop playing?” Andrew asked, crossing his arms on his chest.  
“I’m just worried about you guys.” Kevin said with a sigh.  
“I know. But keep your worries to yourself. Juniper and Everest don’t need to hear it.” And with that Andrew turned away to go back to the living room, Kevin following behind.

The first thing he saw was Everest talking animatedly with Matt. Probably about exy. Andrew pointed to the two with his chin and Kevin joined them. Everest looked at Kevin with wide eyes. Andrew gave Kevin a warning look. The stare meaning was simple: don’t be an asshole. Then Andrew’s eyes went to Juniper. She was all up in Aaron’s space looking at him closely. Neil was staying close to them. Making sure that everything was ok, and that Aaron would behave. Andrew went to them. Juniper turned to him at his approach.

“It’s crazy he looks just like you Andrew.” She told him with wide eyes.  
“Yeah, it’s usually the case with identical twins.” He said and ruffled her hair.

The action made Juniper laughed. Aaron looked at his brother in disbelief. Andrew caught his eyes and raised an eyebrow. Daring him to say something. Aaron kept his mouth shut and continued to explain his job to Juniper as soon as her attention was back on him.

The day went better than Neil had expected. No one made comments besides the usual teasing. He was pleased to see that all of his family was kind of getting alone. They ordered pizza and Kevin bitched about it. Once dinner was over, the adults went back to the living room with cups of coffee. Juniper and Everest were getting bored of speaking with adults, so they went back to their respective rooms. Everest to play video games and Juniper to finish a drawing in her colouring book.

“They are adorable.” Dan said with a smile.  
“Yeah. You have good kids.” Allison added.

Neil beamed at the compliment. He knew Juniper and Everest were happy, but it was rewarding to know it showed.

“Serious question now,” Nicky said. “Who did you choose as their respective godmother and godfather.” Nicky’s words sent the Foxes in a new argument.

Everyone was recommending themselves. Well, almost everyone. Neil caught Andrew’s eyes and smirked. Andrew raised an eyebrow and at Neil’s nod, he put his hand on Neil’s thigh. They let everyone argue for a few more minutes before Neil cleared his throat. They all turned to Neil and Andrew and fell silent.

“As much as I appreciate your dedication, we already decided about that.” He said.  
“And who is it?” Nicky asked. His leg was bouncing up and down in anticipation. Erik put his hand on his shoulders to calm him a little.  
“For Everest, Dan and Matt.” Neil said. Making it obvious that he was the one who chose it.  
Dan's eyes watered at the announcement. “Damn. The pregnancy is making me emotional again.” She said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. “Thank you.” She added.  
“Well, I don’t have the excuse of the pregnancy. I’m just very emotional.” Matt said as he also wiped tears away from his eyes. “It would be an honour.” He said. 

Neil turned his attention to Andrew. He had done his part. It was Andrew’s turn. Andrew rolled his eyes and squeezed Neil’s thigh a little.

“For Juniper, Nicky and Aaron.” He said his eyes on his brother and his cousin.

Nicky looked at him, his mouth was agape. Not believing if he heard him right. Aaron also looked shocked.

“Thank you,” Nicky said, breaking the silence. “You didn’t have to.”

Andrew shrugged at that.

Aaron stayed silent for a bit longer. Katelyn had to poke him in the ribs to make him react again.

“I’ll do my best.” Aaron finally said.  
Andrew stared at his brother; his face unreadable. “I know.” Was all he said with a hint of a smile on his lips. 

Suddenly the tension in the room was unbearable and Nicky had to say something.

“Sorry everyone else. We’re simply the best.” He said with a teasing smile.  
“Oh, I’m not worried. There’s always Dan and Matt’s child.” Allison said with a wink.

The room erupted once again with conversations and petty arguments.

“See. It wasn’t that bad.” Neil said to Andrew with a soft smile.  
“Shut up or you’ll go in the 300%.” Andrew replied.

Neil laughed at that. He wasn’t even sure where his percentage was anymore. All he knew was that he couldn’t believe Andrew when the later said he hated him. Neil was pretty sure he had never meant it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we have it! The Foxes meeting the kids. I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
